


Ne/Да

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [577]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Alek literally wants to top Pav, Boys In Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Aleksandr ne peut pas arrêter de regarder Strahinja.
Relationships: Strahinja Pavlović/Aleksandr Golovin
Series: FootballShot [577]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Ne/Да

Ne/Да

Aleksandr ne pensait pas que Strahinja serait déjà une sorte de source d’attention pour lui. Il ne pensait pas du tout que le gamin serbe pouvait attirer son regard comme si de rien n’était, ni qu’il le forcerait à se contenir et à agir sous un masque devant les autres. Il ne peut pas expliquer ce qu’il retrouve chez lui, mais sans avoir besoin de beaucoup, il peut ressentir toute sa force, tout ce qui peut résider en lui. Aleksandr veut continuer de l’étudier, de l’appréhender et de le comprendre, de devenir son ami et plus au fur et à mesure des mois, mais il veut aussi que tout se passe en deux temps trois mouvements. Il veut le défenseur pour lui pendant quelques minutes, il ne veut pas Wissam ou Cesc entre eux, il ne veut pas d’interviews, de caméras, de Youssouf ou d’Enzo pour blaguer sur son chemin. S’il a réussi un sprint sur au moins soixante mètres durant la coupe du monde face à l’Espagne à la 117ème, c’est qu’il peut avoir Strahinja près de lui, même s’ils ne jouent pas à la même position sur le terrain.

Aleksandr est prêt à tout, même quand il sent la main du serbe sur sa hanche à l’entraînement, même quand son souffle chaud caresse sa peau, même quand son regard ardent le brûle de loin. Aleksandr arrivera à le contrôler, à dominer sa passion incandescente avec le temps. Il n’a pas d’autres choix de réussir.

Fin


End file.
